


Magic

by JohnWatson12



Category: 100 Books That Should Be Written (Tumblr)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3414113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnWatson12/pseuds/JohnWatson12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaitlyn Monrose was just your average quiet nerd, who loved reading, and prided herself on learning...<br/>Until one day when she gets pushed passed her limits by bullies at school and something strange happens. Kaitlyn is left with no other choice than to run away which she quickly finds out was her biggest mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Ringing

I woke up to ringing in my ears. I do not know were it came from or why I had heard it, but I did. And now I fear that it ment something, like a warning of some kind. A warning that I can not begin to understand.

It started when I was 13. I was walking to class when these boys ripped my binder out of my hands and started tearing all the pages inside. All my school work and essays, gone. I bent down on my knees trying not to cry while picking up the papers, when "the leader" of the boys kicked me down and exclaimed, "You are such a FREAK!"

Have you ever been called a freak? Because if you haven't let me tell you this, It is the worst thing you could EVER imagine. It's worse than any beating, and it can tear a person apart,

I stopped picking up the papers and looked this boy straight in the eye and opened my mouth to speak, but the words that came out wern't my own. They were words that i had never heard of, words that sounded like an entirely different language, but i knew what every word meant as if someone had told me.

"Rolem alem ersa verda nerage." was what came out of my mouth, but "Raise the boys to the ceiling" is what it meant. And as if the boys were magnets and the ceiling metal, the boys very rapidly flew to the ceiling.

I had no idea what to do, or what just happened but i knew i had to get out of there. I ran as fast as I could, the tears burning my face as I ran. But I HAD to leave, i just had to. I felt like a monster, that I would be understood by no one. "No one knows what its like." I had started talking to myself when this feeling came over, this burning, needing, feeling raced through my body.

Starting in my fingers, it quickly went to my arm then my chest, through my legs and then back up, Surging to my head. My head began to throb. I quickly lifted my hands to my head as a ringing filled to air. I collapsed laying on the ground, squirming and unable to breath suddenly everything went black.


	2. The Strange Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I just want to say thanks to anyone who's reading this! And I hope you like it.

I woke up on a table, a cold, hard, metal table. I tried to move, but my arms were strapped down, and so were my legs. I turned my head to try and see something and my head began to ache, it was like my brain was trying to escape my head, by continually bashing on my skull.

Then blinding lights flashed vibrantly on, aiming towards my face, blinding me and making my head hurt even more so. Then all of a sudden the rest of the lights flashed on. I was unable to see anything for at least a minute.

When my eyes finally adjusted to the harsh light I could see I was in a room that was completely white, the walls, ceiling, floors, and even my cloths were white. I was still wearing my favorite jacket and my converse, but now they were white. The only thing that wasn't white in the room was me. My skin was still normal, my hair was still blonde, and my nails were still painted green. (My favorite color.)

Then the room began to shake and the wall in front of me began to break apart. The ringing returned to my ears as a man wearing a black suit, walked into a room with his head down to hide his face, is not there to help you.

If I had learned anything from T.V. it's that any man who walks into a room with his head down to hide his face, is NOT there to help you.

"What do you want with me?" I asked with a shaking voice. "Take a wild guess." The mysterious man answered. I decided not to answer, for fear of what he would do if he knew what I did to those boys  
After a few moments he started to speak when another man walked into the room. He stood at the end of the table and stared at me. I felt like he was staring into my soul.

"How you feeling?" He asked. "Why would you care?" I responded with anger in my voice. "Lets just say, I'm invested in your future." He responded, while walking out of the room as the other man followed. What did he mean by that? Does he know what I did at school? Why is he holding me here? Where am I? All of these questions replayed over and over again in my head, until finally I fell asleep.

I woke up to a beeping sound, The lights where still on and the room was still white, but now on my wrist was a bracelet. All though it looked more like a watch. As if I could escape with my arms and legs tied down. I looked at my restraints and to my astonishment's they were off.

I don't understand, yesterday it seemed like I was surly going to die, but now I was being released! It just doesn't make add up. Then it hit me the bracelet I was new wearing is a tracker, If I run away they'll sure capture me and anyone I came into contact with, like my family. I then I knew that I could never go home.


End file.
